leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gdzie niegdyś leżała Icathia
center|600px Opowiadanie , kiedy ta przewodziła złotej armii ludzi i bogów przeciwko królestwu Icathii.'' Moja matka nazywała się '''Var', a mój ojciec Choi. Icath'or jest nazwą klanu połączonego więzami krwi, w którym przyszedłem na świat, klanu o bogatej historii służby w imieniu magów-królów.'' Noszę te imiona od urodzenia. Nazywam się Axamuk Var-Choi Kohari Icath’or. Jedynie '''Kohari' zostało dodane niedawno. Jest nowe, ale już się do niego przyzwyczaiłem. To imię jest teraz częścią mnie. Noszę je z dumą, która jasno świeci w moim sercu. Kohari byli kiedyś strażnikami magów-króli, zabójczymi wojownikami, którzy poświęcili życie, by służyć swoim panom. Kiedy Król Axamuk ukorzył się przed boskimi wojownikami Cesarzowej Słońca, a Icathia stała się lennem Shurimy, wszyscy popełnili honorowe samobójstwo.'' Lecz Kohari się odrodzili, powstali by służyć nowemu magowi-królowi i odzyskać honor. Noszę ich pieczęć na ramieniu — miecz owinięty zwojem. Nazywam się Axamuk Var-Choi Kohari Icath'or. Powtarzam swe imię w kółko, kurczowo trzymając się jego znaczenia. Nie chcę go zapomnieć. Tylko ono mi zostało.}} ---- Czy to dzisiaj rano ja i inni Kohari maszerowaliśmy ulicami Icathii? Wydaje się, jakby to było wieki temu. Tłum tysięcy mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci wypełniał szerokie aleje. Byli ubrani w najjaśniejsze odzienie i przyozdobieni najznakomitszą biżuterią na cześć naszego marszu. Przybyli podziwiać odrodzenie królestwa. Albowiem to Icathia się dzisiaj odrodziła, nie tylko Kohari. Głowy mieliśmy podniesione wysoko, a moja pierś prężyła się z dumy. Maszerowaliśmy równym krokiem, zaciskając dłonie na skórzanych paskach plecionych tarcz i oplecionych łańcuszkami głowicach ostrzy nimcza. Prawo Shurimy zakazywało noszenia icathiańskich ozdób, ale wystarczająco dużo wykonano ich w tajemnych kuźniach i poukrywano w arsenałach w całym mieście. W gotowości czekały na powstanie. Doskonale pamiętam ten dzień. Miasto wypełniały krzyki, gdy wyjący tłum dopadał i mordował każdego shurimańskiego oficjela, jaki im się napatoczył. Uraza za wieki poniżających praw, mających na celu wykorzenić naszą kulturę, i brutalne egzekucje za złamanie tychże praw obrodziła w ciągu jednego krwawego dnia pełnego przemocy. Nie miało znaczenia, że większość tych ludzi była jedynie skrybami, kupcami czy też poborcami podatków. Byli sługusami znienawidzonego Imperatora Słońca i musieli zginąć. W ciągu jednej nocy Icathia znów była nasza! Wiwatujący tłum roztrzaskał podobizny słonecznego dysku, strącając je z dachów. Shurimańskie dokumenty spalono, a skarbce obrabowano. Zbezczeszczono też pomniki dawnych imperatorów. Nawet ja sam przyprawiłem jeden ze wspaniałych fresków o takie sprośności, że moja matka zaczerwieniłaby się na ich widok. Pamiętam zapach dymu i ognia. To był zapach wolności. Trzymałem się tego uczucia, kiedy maszerowaliśmy. W pamięci potrafiłem przywołać uśmiechnięte i wiwatujące twarze, ale nie mogłem usłyszeć żadnych słów. Słońce świeciło zbyt jasno, hałas był zbyt głośny, a bicie w mojej głowie nieustające. Nie spałem poprzedniej nocy, gdyż myśl o bitwie zbytnio mnie denerwowała. Przeciętnie władałem nimczą, ale moja umiejętność posługiwania się wygiętym wężowym łukiem, który wisiał na moim ramieniu, była zabójcza. Wykonany z solidnego drewa, był zabezpieczony przed wilgocią warstwą czerwonego lakieru. Moje strzały wyposażyłem w nastroszone pióra lazurowych brzytwodziobów i groty z obsydianu, który zdobyłem od taumaturgów — magów ziemi i skał. Długie przebieżki bujnymi nadbrzeżnymi lasami Icathii i jej wysoko położonymi górskimi szlakami wzmocniły moje potężne ręce do naciągania cięciwy i wyrobiły kondycję, dzięki której mogłem walczyć cały dzień. Młoda dziewczyna, ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem wplecionym we włosy, o oczach w kolorze najgłębszej zieleni, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, nałożyła mi na głowę wianek z kwiatów. Zapach pąków był upajający, ale odszedł w niepamięć, gdy tylko przyciągnęła mnie bliżej, by pocałować moje usta. Miała na sobie naszyjnik — opal otoczony zakręconą spiralą złota. Uśmiechnąłem się, bo rozpoznałem w nim dzieło mojego ojca. Starałem się jej trzymać, ale nasz marsz poniósł mnie dalej. Jednakże zapamiętałem jej twarz. Nie potrafię sobie teraz jej przypomnieć. Widzę tylko oczy, tak zielone jak lasy mojej młodości... Niedługo nawet i to odejdzie. — Spokojnie, Axa — powiedział , wkładając świeżo obrane jajko do ust. — Będzie czekała na ciebie, kiedy wszystko się już skończy. — Jasne — rzekł Colgrim Avel-Essa Kohari Icath'un, szturchając mnie łokciem w bok. — Na niego i dwudziestu innych powabnych młodzieniaszków. Słowa Colgrima mnie zawstydziły, a on się śmiał. — Zrób jej wspaniały naszyjnik z shurimańskiego złota — ciągnął dalej. — Wtedy będzie twoja już na zawsze. Albo przynajmniej do następnego ranka! Powinienem był powiedzieć coś, by zganić Colgrima za zszarganie honoru tej dziewczyny, ale byłem młody i skory, by wykazać się przed tymi weteranami. Saijax był sercem Kohari, łysym gigantem o skórze noszącej ślady po chorobie wieku dziecięcego. Miał też spiczastą brodę potraktowaną woskiem i białą kredą. Colgrim był jego prawą ręką, brutalem z zimnymi oczami i tatuażem zaręczynowym, ale nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby mówił coś o swojej żonie. Ci mężczyźni razem dorastali i razem podążali tajemniczą drogą wojownika, od kiedy byli wystarczająco duzi, by trzymać ostrze. Ale dla mnie to było coś nowego. Mój ojciec wyszkolił mnie na jubilera, rzemieślnika kamieni szlachetnych i twórcę biżuterii. Był dokładnym i skrupulatnym człowiekiem, a taki szorstki język był dla niego bezeceństwem, zaś dla mnie — czymś nieznajomym. Oczywiście nie dałem po sobie nic poznać, przecież niezmiernie chciałem dopasować się do tych twardych mężczyzn. — Nie bądź dla niego taki niemiły, Colgrim — powiedział Saijax, klepiąc mnie po plecach ogromną ręką. Choć był to przyjacielski gest, zęby zadzwoniły w mojej czaszce. Niemniej jednak przyjąłem go z uśmiechem na twarzy. — Do końca dnia stanie się bohaterem. Przekręcił długą broń drzewcową z trzonem w kształcie topora, która wisiała na jego ramieniu. Była naprawdę niesamowita. Na jej hebanowym trzonie wyryto imiona jego przodków, a ostrze wykonano z brązu ostrego jak brzytwa. Niewielu przedstawicieli naszego klanu mogło ją podnieść, a co dopiero wyprowadzić nią cios, ale Saijax był mistrzem broni. Obróciłem się, by ostatni raz ujrzeć moją zielonooką dziewczynę, ale nie mogłem jej wypatrzyć pośród ciasno splecionych szeregów żołnierzy i machających rąk tłumu. — Czas się skupić, Axa — rzekł Saijax. — Wróżbici mówią, że Shurimanie mają mniej niż jeden dzień marszu do Icathii. — Czy... Czy boscy wojownicy są z nimi? — zapytałem. — Tak powiadają, kompanie. Tak powiadają. — Czy to źle, że nie mogę się doczekać, aż ich zobaczę? Saijax pokręcił głową. — Nie, albowiem są potężni. Ale jak już ich zobaczysz, natychmiast tego pożałujesz. Nie zrozumiałem, co Saijax miał na myśli, wiec zapytałem. — Dlaczego? Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. — Ponieważ są potworami. — Czy ty widziałeś jednego? Byłem przepełniony młodzieńczym entuzjazmem, ale do dzisiaj pamiętam, jakie spojrzenie rzucili sobie Saijax i Colgrim. — Widziałem, Axa — odparł Saijax. — Walczyliśmy z jednym pod Bai-Zhekiem. — Musieliśmy wspiąć się do połowy góry, żeby zabić tego ogromnego drania — dodał Colgrim. — Choć i tak tylko Saijax miał broń wystarczająco dużą, by odciąć mu głowę. Zapamiętałem tę opowieść z nutką ekscytacji. — To byłeś ty? Saijax przytaknął, ale nic nie powiedział. Zrozumiałem, że mam już nie zadawać pytań. Zwłoki giganta były obwożone po całym dopiero co wyzwolonym mieście na dowód, że shurimańscy boscy wojownicy byli śmiertelni. Mój ojciec nie chciał, żebym je zobaczył w obawie, że rozpalą we mnie chęć buntu, która tliła się w każdym icathiańskim sercu od wieków. Dawno zapomniałem już, jak dokładnie wyglądały, ale pamiętam, że były niewiarygodnie wielkie, nieludzkie i okropne... Tamtego dnia było mi dane zobaczyć boskich wojowników. I wtedy zrozumiałem, co Saijax miał na myśli. ---- Ustawiliśmy się na łagodnych stokach przed rozpadającymi się szczątkami miejskich murów. Od czasu Imperatorki Słońca, ponad tysiąc lat temu, zakazano rozbierania i odbudowywania murów. Ale teraz armia kamieniarzy, tragarzy i taumaturgów za pomocą przepełnionych magią dźwigów ciskała ogromne bloki świeżo wyciosanego granitu na odpowiednie miejsce. Czułem dumę, patrząc jak mur rósł. Na moich oczach Icathia odradzała się w całej swojej chwale. Jeszcze bardziej imponująca była armia, która ustawiała się w poprzek ubitej drogi wiodącej do miasta. Dziesięć tysięcy mężczyzn i kobiet w skórzanych zbrojach, trzymających topory, piki i włócznie. Po powstaniu kuźnie pracowały pełną parą, by wytwarzać miecze, tarcze i groty strzał. Jednakże niewiele można było wytworzyć, zanim Imperator Słońca zwrócił wzrok na zbuntowaną satrapię i wyruszył na wschód. W zakazanych księgach widziałem obrazy przedstawiające starożytne armie Icathii — odważnych wojowników ustawionych w zbitych szeregach złota i srebra. Choć byliśmy jedynie cieniem takiej potęgi, wypełniała nas wcale nie mniejsza duma. Dwa tysiące jeźdźców szpona było ustawionych na każdej z flank, a ich pokryte piórami i łuskami wierzchowce parskały, niecierpliwie tupiąc kopytami o zakrzywionych pazurach. Tysiąc łuczników klęczało w dwóch długich rzędach, piętnaście metrów przed nami. Pod nogami mieli wbite strzały zakończone niebieskimi lotkami. Trzy regimenty najbardziej doświadczonej piechoty stanowiło główną część naszej formacji. Były ostoją odwagi, która miała odeprzeć naszych starożytnych ciemiężców. Z tyłu naszych wojsk powietrze drżało pod wpływem magii wytwarzanej przez naszych taumaturgów. Shurima na pewno stawi się do walki z magami, ale możemy odpowiedzieć na ich magię naszą własną. — Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem tylu wojowników — powiedziałem. Colgrim wzruszył ramionami. — Nikt z nas tylu nie widział. — Nie zwracaj na to uwagi — dodał Saijax. — Cesarz Słońca ma pięć armii i nawet najmniejsza z nich ma nad nami przewagę liczebną trzy do jednego. Próbowałem wyobrazić sobie taką potęgę, ale nie potrafiłem. — Jak pokonać taką hordę? — zapytałem. Saijax nie odpowiedział, albowiem zaprowadził Kohari na nasze miejsce w formacji, przed schodkową budowlę z granitowych bloków. Zwłoki żołnierzy Shurimy były nabite na drewniane pale, a stada padlinożernych ptaków krążyły nad nimi. Jedwabny namiot w kolorach karmazynu i indygo rozpostarto na szczycie budowli, ale nie mogłem dostrzec, co jest w środku. Odziani w szaty kapłani otaczali go, a każdy z nich rysował w powietrzu skomplikowane wzory za pomocą kosturów z gwiezdnego metalu. Nie wiedziałem, co dokładnie robili, ale słyszałem bezustanny szum, przypominający rój insektów próbujący dostać się do mojej czaszki. Materiał namiotu falował niczym pustynny miraż i musiałem odwrócić wzrok, ponieważ do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Wydawało mi się, że postradam wszystkie zęby, a na języku poczułem smak skwaśniałego mleka. Zebrało mi się na wymioty i przetarłem usta zewnętrzną częścią dłoni. Byłem zdziwiony, lecz nie przejęty faktem, że była na niej smuga krwi. — Co to takiego? — zapytałem. — Co tam jest? Saijax wzruszył ramionami. — Słyszałem, że to nowa broń. Coś, co taumaturgowie znaleźli głęboko pod powierzchnią po trzęsieniu ziemi w Saaberze. — Jaka broń? — Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? — odparł Colgrim. — Mówią, że zmiecie uzbrojonych w złoto gównojadów z powierzchni świata. Nawet tych cholernych boskich wojowników. Słońce było prawie w zenicie, ale dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. Nagle poczułem suchość w ustach. Mrowienie w opuszkach palców. Bałem się? Być może. Albo może był to przedsmak tego, co miało nadejść. Armia Shurimy przybyła godzinę później. ---- Nigdy nie widziałem takiej hordy, nie wyobrażałem sobie też, że tylu ludzi mogło zebrać się w jednym miejscu. Wszędzie wzbijały się tumany kurzu, które zbierały się niczym burza mająca zmieść wymiar śmiertelników. Wtedy, poprzez kurz, zauważyłem brązowe włócznie shurimańskich wojowników. Oprócz nich nie widziałem nic. Szli naprzód — ogromny szereg walecznych mężczyzn ze złotymi flagami i totemami dysku słońca połyskującymi w słońcu. Będąc na stokach nad nimi, obserwowaliśmy, jak falą po fali wchodzą w zasięg naszego wzroku, dziesiątki tysięcy mężczyzn, którzy nie zaznali porażki, a których przodkowie podbili cały świat. Jeźdźcy na złotych wierzchowcach obsadzali flanki, a setki latających rydwanów jechało z przodu armii. Ogromne pojazdy wielkości barki niosły do walki dziwaczne machiny wojenne przypominające astrolabia do nawigacji — kręcące się okręgi, wokół których orbitowały płonące kule i trzaskały pioruny. Obok nich szli zakapturzeni kapłani, a każdy z nich dzierżył kostur i był otoczony przez oślepionych niewolników. W samym sercu armii znajdowali się boscy wojownicy. Nie pamiętam wielu rzeczy. Nie pamiętam krwi, okropieństw ani strachu. Ale widok boskich wojowników już zawsze będzie mi towarzyszył... Widziałem ich dziewięciu, a każdy z nich górował nad wojskiem. Ich wygląd i ciała były obrzydliwą mieszanką ludzi oraz zwierząt i rzeczy, które nigdy nie chodziły po tym świecie i nigdy nie powinny. Byli tytanami, odzianymi w zbroje z brązu i nefrytu. Byli nieludzkimi potworami, które zaprzeczały prawom logiki. Ich przywódczyni, ze skórą tak bladą i gładką jak kość słoniowa, obróciła swoją ogromną głowę w naszą stronę. Nosiła złoty hełm wyrzeźbiony tak, żeby przypomniał ryczącego lwa. Na szczęście twarz miała ukrytą, ale wciąż czułem jej moc, gdy wzrokiem pełnym pogardy mierzyła naszą formację. Tam, gdzie spojrzała, pojawiał się namacalny strach. Nasza armia skurczyła się wobec ogromu wrogiej potęgi, doprowadzona na skraj ucieczki, zanim zadano choć jeden cios. Uspokajające okrzyki wydobywały się z ust naszych przywódców, co powstrzymało natychmiastowy odwrót, ale nawet ja słyszałem strach w ich głosach. Ja też poczułem prawie że nieodpartą potrzebę opróżnienia pęcherza, ale się powstrzymałem. Byłem przecież Kohari. Nie zmoczyłbym spodni w swojej pierwszej bitwie. Moje ręce były straszliwie spocone i czułem, jak kurczy mi się żołądek. Chciałem uciec. Musiałem uciec. Nie mogliśmy stawić czoła takiej potędze. — Sporzy z nich dranie, co nie? — powiedział Colgrim, a nasze szeregi wybuchnęły nerwowym śmiechem. Mój strach zmalał. — Może i wyglądają jak bogowie — rzekł Saijax niosącym się głosem. — Ale są śmiertelni. Krwawią i umierają. Jego słowa dodały mi siły, ale teraz zastanawiałem się, czy wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił. — Płynie w nas icathiańska krew! — wrzasnął. — Jesteśmy potomkami królów i królowych, którzy jako pierwsi się tu osiedlili! Ta ziemia jest nasza prawem ziemi i krwi. Jasne, jest nas mniej, ale żołnierze wysyłani przez naszego wroga to niewolnicy, którzy służą tylko pieniądzowi. Uniósł swoją broń wysoko ponad głową, a w jej wypolerowanym ostrzu odbijały się promienie słoneczne. W tej chwili był wspaniały i poszedłbym za nim nawet na sam koniec świata, jeśli by o to poprosił. — Walczymy o wolność, nie niewolnictwo! To jest nasz dom, ziemia ludzi dumnych, ziemia ludzi wolnych! Jesteśmy najsilniejsi. Zwyciężymy! Kohari zaczęli wiwatować, co szybko przeniosło się na inne oddziały w naszej armii. — I-ca-thia! I-ca-thia! I-ca-thia! Skandowanie odbijało się echem od rosnących murów naszego miasta. Dotarło nawet do shurimańskiej armii. Boscy wojownicy szybko odezwali się do swoich sług, którzy pobiegli z ich rozkazami na skrzydła wojska. Niemal natychmiast wróg zaczął wchodzić pod górę. Szli powoli, ich tempo było przemyślane. Co trzeci krok wojownicy uderzali trzonami włóczni o własne tarcze. Ów hałas wytrącał z równowagi, był powolnym bębnieniem, które zabierało nam wolę walki, a przecież niedługo mieliśmy poczuć czubki tych ostrz. Moje usta były suche, a serce waliło w klatce piersiowej. Szukałem w Saijaxie podpory, chciałem, żeby jego nieugiętość natchnęła mnie odwagą. Miał zaciśniętą szczękę i skupione oczy. Jego dusza nie znała strachu, nigdy się nie wahał i stał pewnie w obliczu losu. Wyczuwszy na sobie mój wzrok, spojrzał na mnie. — Jajka? — zaproponował. Para obranych jajek leżała na jego dłoni. Odmówiłem. Nie byłem w stanie jeść. Nie w tym momencie. — Ja poproszę — rzekł Colgrim, biorąc jedno i zjadając połowę. Saijax zjadł drugie jajko. Wspólnie żuli w zamyśleniu. Shurimanie byli coraz bliżej. — Smaczne jajko — zauważył Colgrim. — Dodaję odrobinę octu do gotowania — odparł Saijax. — Przez to łatwiej się je obiera. — Sprytne. — Dzięki. Przeskakiwałem wzrokiem z jednego na drugiego i nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego mówili o takich rzeczach, gdy wroga armia zmierzała prosto na nas. Mimo to poczułem spokój. Zaśmiałem się, a mój śmiech szybko się rozszedł. Wszyscy Kohari się śmiali, a niedługo potem, nie wiedząc dlaczego, całe nasze wojsko się śmiało. Strach, który groził nam zagładą, zniknął. Nowa determinacja wypełniła nasze serca i dodała sił rękom, trzymającym miecze. Shurimanie zatrzymali się dwieście metrów od nas. Powietrze było dziwne, jakby z ołowiu. W porę podniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem, jak kręcące się okręgi rozżarzyły się światłem na wojennych machinach. Kapłani, którzy je obsługiwali, machnęli kosturami. Jedna z płonących kul odczepiła się z machiny i łukiem leciała w naszą stronę. Wylądowała pośród oddziałów naszej piechoty, po czym wybuchła przezroczystym zielonym ogniem. Potem wylądowały dwie kolejne. Zebrało mi się na wymioty. Czułem zapach przypalanego ciała bijący od naszych szeregów i byłem przerażony zaistniałą rzezią, ale nasi wojownicy trzymali szyk. Coraz więcej kul leciało w naszą stronę, jednakże zamiast trafić w nasze wojsko, zatrzęsły się w powietrzu, po czym zawróciły i spadły w samo serce shurimańskich włóczników. Zdumiony widziałem, jak nasi taumaturgowie unosili kostury, a trzaskające nici magii przeskakiwały z jednego na drugi. Włosy na moich rękach i nogach stanęły dęba, a powietrze zaczęło połyskiwać, jak gdyby ktoś stawiał wokół nas osłonę. Więcej palących się kul zostało wystrzelonych z maszyn wojennych Shurimy, ale wybuchały w locie, trafiając w niewidzialną barierę utkaną wokół naszej armii. Pełne radości okrzyki przyćmiły wrzaski bólu. Odetchnąłem wdzięczny za to, że to nie ja byłem celem ataku. Widziałem, jak ci biedni ranni ludzie byli odciągani do tyłu przez pobratymców. Pokusa pozostania na tyłach była ogromna, lecz my, Icathianie, jesteśmy potomkami królów, więc wszyscy wojownicy powrócili na swoje miejsca w szeregu. Nasi magowie byli widocznie zmęczeni pracą, ale ich moc trzymała shurimański ostrzał na wodzy. Rzuciłem wzrokiem przez ramię na namiot u szczytu piramidy. Tam też kapłani pracowali z całą mocą. Nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, co z tego będzie. Jaka broń była w środku? Kiedy przyjdzie nam jej użyć? — Trzymać szyk — zakomenderował Saijax, a ja ponownie skupiłem uwagę na armii przed nami. — Teraz nas zaatakują. Wyślą dużą falę, żeby nas sprawdzić. Spojrzałem na Shuriman, którzy teraz już na nas biegli. Strzały błysnęły znad oddziałów łuczników przed nami i mnóstwo wrogów padło na ziemię. Zbroje z brązu i tarcze uratowały niektórych, ale ostrzelano ich z tak bliskiej odległości, że wielu umarło z napierśnikami przebitymi na wylot. Kolejna salwa trafiła Shuriman. Chwilę później oberwali następną. Setki przeciwników poległo. Ich szyk był rozsypany i zdezorganizowany. — Teraz! — wrzasnął Saijax. — Na nich! Nasza piechota zaatakowała w formacji klina, obniżając włócznie w trakcie szarży. Zostałem poniesiony przez ogrom ludzi napierających na mnie. Biegnąc, dobyłem jednak miecza. Krzyczałem, żeby zagłuszyć strach. Obawiałem się, że potknę się o pochwę mego ostrza. Widziałem shurimańskie twarze z zaplecionymi włosami, złotymi herbami i krwią rozsmarowaną na tunikach. Byli tak blisko, że, gdybym coś wyszeptał, prawdopodobnie by to usłyszeli. Zaatakowaliśmy ich roztrzęsione szeregi niczym piorun. Nasze włócznie drżały przy każdym pchnięciu, a ich trzony pękały pod wpływem uderzeń. Napędzany siłą woli i złością nawarstwioną przez tysiąclecia, z impetem szarży wdarłem się głęboko w ich wojska, przedzierając się i kompletnie przełamując ich formację. Ta sama złość natchnęła mnie siłą i zamachnąłem się mieczem. Trafiłem ciało i trysnęła krew. Słyszałem krzyk. To mogłem być ja. Nie byłem pewien. Starałem się trzymać blisko Saijaxa i Colgrima, wiedząc, że tam gdzie oni walczą, Shurimanie będą padać trupem. Widziałem Saijaxa wybijającego tuziny przeciwników swoją ogromną bronią, ale straciłem Colgrima z oczu. Niedługo potem we wrzawie walki również Saijax umknął mojemu wzrokowi. Wezwałem go po imieniu, ale mój krzyk został stłumiony rykiem bitwy. Ciała stale o mnie uderzały i ciągnęły. Ręce drapały po twarzy, nie miałem pojęcia, czy należą do naszych. Ktoś pchnął włócznią w kierunku mojego serca, ale jej czubek ześlizgnął się z napierśnika i rozciął mi rękę. Pamiętam ból, ale niewiele więcej. Zamachnąłem się mieczem prosto w twarz krzyczącego mężczyzny. Upadł, a ja parłem dalej. Strach i dzika radość uczyniły mnie nieustraszonym. Wrzeszczałem, wymachiwałem mieczem jak szalony. Umiejętności były bez znaczenia. Byłem rzeźnikiem siekącym mięso. Widziałem, jak umierają mężczyźni, których umiejętności znacznie przewyższały moje. Cały czas się przesuwałem, zatracony w wirze kości i ciał. Uderzałem, gdzie tylko zauważyłem odsłoniętą szyję lub plecy. Z zabijania czerpałem niezdrową satysfakcję. Jakkolwiek by się ten dzień nie zakończył, mogłem trzymać głowę wysoko w towarzystwie wojowników. Nad naszymi głowami przeleciało więcej strzał i zaczęliśmy wiwatować, śpiewając pieśni o wolności. Właśnie wtedy Shurimanie pękli. Na początku tylko jeden niewolniczy wojownik uciekł, ale jego panika rozprzestrzeniła się niczym ogień na polu. Niedługo potem cała ich formacja zbiegała ze wzgórza. Kilka dni przed bitwą Saijax powiedział mi, że najbardziej niebezpieczną chwilą dla każdego wojownika jest moment przełamania szyku. Ten moment jest prawdziwym początkiem zabijania. Przedzieraliśmy się przez uciekających Shuriman, wbijając im włócznie w odsłonięte plecy i rozbijając ich czaszki toporami. Już nawet nie próbowali walczyć, jedynie tratowali się nawzajem. Rozlew krwi był odrażający, lecz ja rozkoszowałem się rzezią setek ciał. Znowu dostrzegłem Saijaxa. Stał pewnie, dzierżąc broń. — Stać! — wrzasnął. — Stać! Miałem ochotę przekląć jego bojaźliwość. Nasza krew się burzyła, chcieliśmy walczyć dalej, a wojska Shurimy uciekały w popłochu. Wtedy tego nie wiedziałem, ale Saijax zrozumiał, w jak bardzo niebezpiecznej pozycji się znajdowaliśmy. — Wycofać się! — ryknął, a jego krzykowi wtórowali dwaj inni żołnierze, którzy widzieli to co on. Z początku wydawało się, że nasza armia, upita zwycięstwem i ochocza do parcia naprzód, nie usłucha jego rozkazu. Naszą intencją było wybicie wszystkich wrogów, co do jednego. Sialiśmy spustoszenie wśród żołnierzy, którzy wiekami okupowali nasze ziemie. Nie widziałem niebezpieczeństwa, ale wkrótce pojąłem, o co chodzi. Krzyki i fontanny krwi uniosły się znad naszych najbardziej wysuniętych wojsk. Odcięte głowy poleciały do tyłu, kręcąc się niczym kaczki puszczane na wodzie. Niedługo ich los podzieliły również ciała, bez wysiłku rzucane na boki. Wszędzie dało się słyszeć krzyki przerażenia, a pieśni o wolności ucichły. Boscy wojownicy dołączyli do walki. Troje z nich rzuciło się prosto w nasze szeregi. Niektórzy poruszali się jak ludzie, a inni jak krwiożercze bestie. Każdy posiadał broń tak dużą, że żaden człowiek nie był w stanie jej podnieść. Byli niepowstrzymani i niezwyciężeni. Kroczyli przez naszą armię, wykonując zamaszyste uderzenia, a każde z nich zabijało tuzin mężczyzn. Icathianie byli sieczeni ich ostrzami, miażdżeni pod ich stopami albo rozrywani na pół, jakby byli tylko zakrwawionymi szmatami. — Do tyłu! — wykrzyczał Saijax. — Do tyłu, pod mur! Nikt nie był w stanie przebić zbroi boskich wojowników. Ich zaciekłość była tak dzika, tak nieludzka, że przykuła mnie do ziemi. Włócznie pękały na ich twardych jak żelazo skórach, a ich ryki przeraziły mnie dogłębnie. Jeden z nich, kraczący potwór o obszarpanych skrzydłach z piór i dziobie jak u sępa, wzbił się w powietrze, a z jego rozczapierzonych szponów buchnął rozżarzony niebieski płomień. Krzyknąłem na widok moich spopielanych krajanów. To uniesienie, które chwilę temu napełniało nas myślami o zwycięstwie i chwale, teraz prysło niczym sen. Na jego miejscu pojawił się chory strach przed przyszłą udręką, przed tym, co zrobi ten niewyobrażalnie okrutny despota, który nie zna litości. Poczułem, że ktoś złapał mnie za ramię i podniósł moje zakrwawione ostrze. — Ruchy, Axa — powiedział Saijax, siłą zmuszając mnie do odwrotu. — Trzeba walczyć dalej! Trzymał mnie mocno i ciągnął za sobą. Ledwie mogłem utrzymać stopy na ziemi. Płakałem, kiedy biegliśmy z powrotem do miejsca, w którym po raz pierwszy się zebraliśmy. Przełamano nasz szyk. Z pewnością przegraliśmy. Boscy wojownicy, jak gdyby nic stali pośród zwłok, nie próbując nawet podjąć pościgu. — Mówiłeś, że mamy broń — płakałem. — Dlaczego oni nic nie robią? — Robią — powiedział Saijax. — Patrz! ---- To, co stało się później, przeszło moje pojęcie. Żaden śmiertelnik nie widział czegoś takiego. Namiot wybuchł rozgałęziającymi się światłami. Zakrzywione pętle fioletowej energii wystrzeliły w niebo i opadły niczym miażdżące fale. Siła uderzenia zmiotła wszystkich. Zakryłem uszy z powodu ogłuszającego krzyku, który rozdarł powietrze. Położyłem się na ziemi, gdy wycie wkręcało się głęboko w moją czaszkę. Brzmiało, jakby sam świat wrzeszczał ze strachu. Przewróciłem się na bok i zwymiotowałem, poczuwszy ogromny ból żołądka. Niebo, kiedyś jasne i niebieskie, teraz zyskało kolor jednotygodniowego siniaka. Nastał nienaturalny zmierzch. Widziałem migoczące powidoki wypalające się w moim umyśle. Tnące szpony... Rozwarte paszcze... Wszechwidzące oczy... Zapłakałem ze strachu na widok takich okropieństw. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mi odbierano, to oddam z miłą chęcią. Chorobliwie niebieskie i obrzydliwie fioletowe koszmarne światło zawładnęło światem, naciskając z góry i od dołu. Miało swe źródło gdzieś głęboko pod ziemią. Zmusiłem się do wstania. Zacząłem powoli się obracać, a świat wokół mnie przestawał istnieć. Shurimanie uciekali z miasta, przerażeni potęgą wyzwoloną przez naszych kapłanów. Moi wrogowie byli niszczeni. Wiedziałem, że powinienem triumfować, ale to... To nie było zwycięstwo, z którego cieszyłaby się osoba przy zdrowych zmysłach. To była zagłada. Świecąca na fioletowo otchłań otworzyła się pośród armii Shurimy. Widziałem, jak ich przywódczyni o skórze niczym kość słoniowa przegrywa walkę z pasami materii. Walczyła, by się uwolnić, dziko tnąc ostrzem, ale moc, którą uwolniliśmy, była dla niej zbyt potężna. Pulsujące, migoczące światło rozprzestrzeniło się po jej ciele niczym obrzydliwy kokon. Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzałem, widziałem takie same sploty wystrzeliwujące z ziemi, a nawet i z powietrza. Chwytały one ciała śmiertelników. Mężczyźni i kobiety byli podnoszeni i zawijani. Widziałem, jak jeden Shurimanin drapał paznokciami po ziemi, gdy jego ciało rozpadało się pod wpływem złowieszczych macek, które go osaczały. Zacząłem mieć nadzieję, modlić się, że to, co się działo, było dokładnie zaplanowane. Widziałem kształty w migoczącym świetle, zbyt szybkie i zbyt mało wyraźne, bym mógł je rozpoznać. Rozciągające się, puchnące kończyny z dziwacznej, smolistej substancji. Ludzi podnoszonych przez szpony i rozrywanych na strzępy. Słyszałem bulgoczące, huczące ryki stworów, które nigdy nie powinny były stąpać po powierzchni tego świata. Ten dzień stał się niepomiernie okropny, toteż zastanawiałem się, czy to właśnie jest cena za wyzwolenie tej wspaniałej broni. Zamknąłem oczy na cierpienie Shuriman i przypomniałem sobie wieki niedoli, jakie nam sprawili. Znowu straciłem Saijaxa i Colgirma z oczu. Ale już nie potrzebowałem mieć ich blisko siebie, żeby być spokojnym. Dowiodłem, że jestem godny imienia mojego dziada, godny pieczęci na moim ramieniu. Byłem przecież Kohari! Niebo grzmiało i falowało, brzmiąc jak ogromny żagiel rozdzierany przez sztorm. Odwróciłem się i pobiegłem z powrotem do miasta, dołączając do innych żołnierzy. Domyślałem się, że mam taki sam wyraz twarzy jak oni — pozbawiony nadziei i przepełniony strachem. Czy wygraliśmy? Nikt z nas tego nie wiedział. Shurimanie odeszli, w całości pochłonięci potwornością, którą wypuściliśmy na świat. Nie czułem żalu. Żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Mój strach wszystko usprawiedliwił. Zgubiłem swoje ostrze nimcza gdzieś w szale bitwy, więc wyciągnąłem łuk i napiąłem go w stronę nieba. — Icathia! — krzyknąłem. — Icathia! Żołnierze wokół mnie też zaczęli krzyczeć, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się, by obserwować, jak przeciwnik wreszcie ponosi klęskę. Wrzący ogrom materii, który go pochłonął, otaczał jego ciało niczym całun. Jego powierzchnia była nienaturalna, a nabrzmiałe pęcherze pełne migotającej materii eksplodowały przerażającymi torbielami rodnymi, które wykręcały i rozpościerały się tak jak nowo narodzone zwierzęta. Obróciłem się, gdy usłyszałem ogłuszające zgrzytanie skał. Rozrastające się pęknięcia rozbrzmiewały coraz bardziej i bardziej, wyrwy rozrywały krajobraz na strzępy. Upadłem na kolana, kiedy zatrzęsła się ziemia. Mury Icathii, kiedyś zniszczone, a teraz znowu rosnące, zostały strzaskane przez jęczący basowy ton szarpiący ziemię. W mieście wybuchły gejzery dymu i pyłu. Widziałem krzyczących ludzi, ale nie mogłem ich usłyszeć przez trzaski spadających kamieni i hałas rozdzieranej ziemi. Wieże i pałace, które stały odkąd pierwszy mag-król wbił w tutejszą ziemię swój kostur z gwiezdnego metalu, zostały w całości pochłonięte przez stale powiększające się rozpadliny. Pozostały po nich tylko zgliszcza i popękane odłamki. Moje ukochane miasto stało się zwęglonym szkieletem. Ogień wytrysnął w stronę nieba, a zawodzenia moich krajanów, którzy spadali w dół, prosto w ramiona okropnej zguby, były jakimś cudem spotęgowane przez kaniony miasta. — Icathia! — krzyknąłem po raz ostatni. Coś mignęło przed moimi oczami. Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy przeleciało mi nad głową. Rozpoznałem w tej rzeczy boskiego wojownika o głowie sępa, którego widziałem wcześniej w bitwie. Jego lot był chaotyczny, jego kończyny częściowo już zniszczone i spaczone przez dziwną materię wylewającą się z rozstępów w ziemi. Leciał w stronę namiotu, desperacko bijąc umierającymi skrzydłami. Wiedziałem, że muszę go powstrzymać. Pobiegłem w stronę cyklopicznego stworzenia, zakładając strzałę o obsydianowym grocie na mój łuk. Stwór potknął się, lądując. Jego nogi były powykręcane, a macki pożerały jego plecy żywcem. Pióra i skóra odpadały z jego głowy, gdy kulejąc przeszedł obok ciał nieżywych kapłanów, które nabierały pęcherzy i wrzały z powodu ruchu wewnątrz nich. Ogień narósł wokół dłoni boskiego wojownika, gotowy, by resztką mocy doszczętnie spalić namiot. Saijax powiedział, że Imperator Słońca miał więcej wojsk i że będziemy potrzebowali naszej broni w nienaruszonym stanie, jeśli mielibyśmy ich pokonać. Pociągnąłem za cięciwę, wymierzając obsydianową strzałę prosto w boskiego wojownika. Wypuściłem ją, a ona nabrała niesamowitej prędkości i przebiła się prosto przez rozpadającą się materię jego czaszki. Boski wojownik upadł, ogień zgasł w jego dłoniach. Przewrócił się na bok. Ciało odchodziło od jego kości — widziałem nici żylastego, bladego tworzywa, które pod nim powstawało. Boski wojownik wyczuł moją obecność i obrócił swą sępią głowę w moją stronę. Jedno oko miał zamglone i obrzmiałe naroślami dziwnej, grzybiczej substancji rozprzestrzeniającej się po jego czaszce. W drugie oko wbiła się moja strzała. — Czy masz... pojęcie... co... zrobiliście... bezmyślny... Icathianie? — zdołał powiedzieć ślepy boski wojownik, a jego głos był mokrym rzężeniem rozpadających się strun głosowych. Szukałem jakichś dumnych słów, czegokolwiek, by upamiętnić tę chwilę. Chwilę, w której zabiłem boskiego wojownika. Na myśl przychodziła mi tylko prawda. — Uwolniliśmy się — powiedziałem. — Otworzyliście... drzwi... do... ... które... nigdy... nie... powinno... być... otwarte — wysyczał. — Sprowadziliście zgubę... na nas wszystkich... — Czas byś umarł — odparłem. Boski wojownik spróbował się zaśmiać, ale jedyny dźwięk, który się z niego wydostał, był bulgoczącym ostatnim oddechem. — Umarł...? Nie... To, co nadejdzie... będzie po stokroć gorsze... To będzie... jakbyśmy nigdy... nie istnieli... ---- Zostawiłem strzałę zatopioną w czaszce boskiego wojownika. Ludzie, kulejąc, wracali z bitwy. Byli zakrwawieni i wyczerpani, mieli ten sam niedowierzający wzrok pełny przerażenia. Nikt z nas w pełni nie rozumiał, co się wydarzyło, ale Shurimanie nie żyli i to nam wystarczało. Czyż nie? Milczeliśmy w osłupieniu. Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć ani co zrobić. Krajobraz na obrzeżach miasta wykręcał się w nienaturalny sposób. Cała armia Shurimy była zasłonięta przez blade zawijające się liny obrzydliwej substancji. Jej powierzchnia ciemniała, pękając w miejscach, gdzie stwardniała jak jakiś rodzaj pancerza. Zaczął wylewać się z niej lepki śluz i coraz bardziej byłem przekonany, że to dopiero początek czegoś dużo gorszego. Światło wciąż prześwitywało z monstrualnych wyrw w ziemi. Obce dźwięki — mieszanka wrzasków, syczenia i szalonego wycia — wybrzmiewały głęboko pod ziemią. Czułem, jak wstrząsy rodzą się w trzewiach ziemi, niczym powolne zgrzyty skorupy ziemskiej, które poprzedzają trzęsienie ziemi. — Co jest tam, na dole? — zapytał nieznajomy mi mężczyzna. Jego ręka była prawie cała okryta przezroczystą membraną powoli podchodzącą pod jego szyję. Zastanawiałem się, czy wiedział. — Brzmi jak gniazdo. Albo jak leże, albo... coś. Nie wiedziałem, jakie obrzydliwe rzeczy tam żyły. Nie chciałem wiedzieć. Usłyszałem, jak ktoś woła moje imię. Podniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem, jak Saijax kuśtyka w moją stronę. Jego twarz była cała pokryta krwią, która sączyła się z okropnej rany przebiegającej od jego prawego oka do szczęki. Myślałem, że Saijax w ogóle nie potrafi krwawić. — Jesteś ranny — rzekłem. — Jest gorzej, niż wygląda. — Czy to koniec? — spytałem. — Obawiam się, że dla Icathii tak — odpowiedział, odsuwając się, by złapać uzdę wierzchowca jednego z żołnierzy kawalerii. Zwierzę było wystraszone, ale Saijax je uspokoił i wskoczył na siodło. — Oddałbym wszystko, by zobaczyć pokonaną armię Shurimy — wymruczałem. — Obawiam się, że to właśnie zrobiliśmy — powiedział Saijax. — Ale przecież... wygraliśmy. — Shurimanie nie żyją, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to zwycięstwo — odparł. — Znajdź wierzchowca, musimy uciekać. — Uciekać? Co ty bredzisz? — Icathia przepadła — rzekł. — Nie potrafisz tego zobaczyć, co? Nie tylko miasto, ale również nasza ziemia. Rozejrzyj się. Taki sam los spotka i nas. Wiedziałem, że ma rację, ale tak po prostu odjechać...? Nie byłem pewien, czy bym tak mógł. — Icathia to mój dom — powiedziałem. — Z Icathii już nic nie zostało. Albo zaraz nic nie zostanie. Wyciągnął rękę do mnie. Uścisnąłem ją. — Axa... — rzekł, spoglądając przez ramię na nadciągające okropieństwa. — Tu już nie ma nadziei. Zaprzeczyłem i rzekłem — Tutaj się urodziłem i tutaj umrę. — W takim razie trzymaj się tego, kim jesteś, póki jeszcze możesz, kompanie — odpowiedział, a ja poczułem nagły smutek i poczucie winy. — Tylko tyle ci zostało. Saijax zawrócił wierzchowca i odjechał. Już nigdy go nie widziałem. ---- Postacie * * (wspomniany) * (wspomniany) Ciekawostki *Tekst został napisany przez Grahama McNeila. **Historia opowiada o upadku miasta Icathia w czasie walki z . **W czasie walki, icathiańscy magowie nieświadomie otworzyli przejście, z którego wydostały się potwory zwane jako Dzieci Pustki. **W tamtym czasie w było prawdopodobnie co najmniej 9 Wyniesionych. ***Być może wśród nich byli i - być może było to już wiadome podczas aktualizacji historycznej w 2014 roku. *Przypuszczalnie Saijax po przegranej walce o swój rodzinny kraj zmienił imię na . **Prawdopodobnie bohater jest człowiekiem (być może jest skażony złowrogą energią). *Tekst powstał w wyniku aktualizacji historycznej i wydania . Zobacz także *Opowiadanie Kategoria:Opowiadania